


sweetest

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Coming home to Hoseok after a long, hard day at work has always been the best thing in the world to Kihyun.





	sweetest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihoseoks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseoks/gifts).



Afternoon sunlight cast a gentle glow through the slats of the curtain of the high-rise studio apartment and onto the floor. The soft streaks of light painted a gleam against the soft skin of the blond-haired man lying on his stomach on the floor, near the window, scribbling in a sketchbook. He absently tugged at the leather choker around his neck, brows furrowed in concentration as he sketched. The room was perfectly tranquil and quiet—almost eerily so—with the lack of sound, save soft breaths and the gentle scratching sounds of graphite against paper.

The tranquility was disturbed, moments later, when the front door of the apartment opened. There was the shuffling of shoes being taken off, and then there was the soft click of a door falling shut. The blond man comfortably rested on the hardwood floor of the apartment barely flinched at the sound, entirely absorbed in his drawing.

Soft footsteps announced the arrival of the black-haired man, who entered the apartment. He shrugged off his blazer and threw it onto the sofa, before falling against the soft leather of the sofa, shutting his eyes. His fingers haphazardly tugged at the tie around his neck, loosening it; obvious annoyance seeping into his actions. Still, the blond on the floor remained focused on his drawing, not reacting to the entrance of the other man.

The black-haired man, Kihyun, watched him sketch for several moments, silently. Letting himself find peace in the serene environment, he watched the blond. Slowly, he let his eyes run across the older man’s body as he rested, admiring the way the soft material of his clothing clung to his body—admiring the way he looked so at peace with the cast of afternoon sunlight against his skin. _He was so pretty. Always has been so pretty._

For the many years they had been by one another’s side that was something that never changed.

Hoseok, the man lying on his stomach on the floor, had been with him long before he made the decision to move away from his parents and purchase an apartment for himself (and the older man), for the sake of being independent. He had been with Kihyun for years; from the moment Kihyun turned eighteen. He was a gift to an eighteen-year-old Kihyun.

And it was amazing to Kihyun to process the fact that it had been seven years since their very first meeting.

In those seven years, he barely changed.

He cleared his throat and sat up, running his fingers through his pushed-back locks, straightening himself out.

“Hoseok, come here,” Kihyun called, motioning to the space between his legs, on the floor. The pretty, blond man visibly perked up at the sound of his name being called. He quickly turned his head to look at Kihyun, curiously. Kihyun repeated himself, “Come here and sit with me for a little while, Hoseok.”

The blond immediately dropped his pencil, quickly scrambling up and away from his sketchbook to take a seat between Kihyun’s legs. The black-haired man carefully ran his fingers through Hoseok’s blond locks, paying attention to the way the other man’s expression changed with every movement of his fingers. He made himself comfortable against the other man, almost immediately.

“Were you not going to greet me?” he asked, voice soft but firm. The collared boy rested a head against Kihyun’s thigh, pursing his lips into a small pout.

“I was distracted, master,” he replied, quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Kihyun arched an eyebrow, halting his fingers. He glanced over to the space where Hoseok had been lying down on the floor, just moments ago. “You were busy drawing, weren’t you? What did you draw?”

There was a flicker of emotions crossing Hoseok’s expression—almost unreadable. A flush of colour was most prominent on his cheeks, when he finally responded, “Nothing, master.”

It only piqued Kihyun’s interest.

“You were drawing nothing, but you were too distracted to greet me?” Kihyun asked, tilting Hoseok’s head with his fingers and forcing him to look at him. The collared boy swallowed, averting his eyes. “Look at me, Hoseok.”

“It’s embarrassing,” the blond said, as he bit down on his plush lower lip. Despite his flustered state, the slave boy forced himself to look back into Kihyun’s eyes. “I don’t want to tell you, master.”

“What could be so embarrassing that you can’t even tell me?”

Hoseok played with the edge of his shirt, making a face. Kihyun raised his brow, tilting his head at the blond. Hoseok shifted, nuzzling against Kihyun’s thigh—he buried his face into the smaller man’s thigh, embarrassed.

“… I drew you,” he mumbled, softly.

“Me?” Kihyun repeated. Hoseok nodded, hand fisting at his own shirt, shyly. “And what about that is so embarrassing?”

Hoseok was silent for a moment. Kihyun waited.

“It’s embarrassing because I missed you, master.”

Kihyun was silent for a moment, and Hoseok stayed where he was, squirming with the embarrassment of having admitted that he missed the younger man. Then, softly chuckling, Kihyun’s fingers resumed carding through Hoseok’s hair—his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement and somewhere beneath all of that amusement, endearment made itself apparent in Kihyun’s eyes. “My sweet slave missed me?”

Hoseok remained silent, his knuckles turning white with the way he tightly gripped at his own clothing in an unfortunately ineffective attempt to try and make the sudden spike of embarrassment subside. Kihyun took pity on the blond, his soft laughter falling from his lips, again.

The dark-haired man’s voice softened, a small smile on his lips, “Tell me, would it make you feel a little less embarrassed, if master told you he missed you, too?”

Hoseok peered up at him, looking up at him for a moment, before tearing his eyes away and burying his face back into Kihyun’s thigh, “You’re just saying that.”

“Don’t doubt me,” Kihyun murmured, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s body. He buried his face into the collared boy’s blond locks, inhaling Hoseok’s scent, “I really did miss you. Master had a long, hard day at work, today…”

“Did they work you too hard, again?”

“Don’t they always?” Kihyun chuckled. Hoseok lifted his head from where he buried his face against Kihyun, looking up at the younger man with a frown on his lips.

“You always come home from work so exhausted, master,” Hoseok said, softly. “I don’t like it.”

“Sometimes, we have to deal with things we don’t like, isn’t that right?” Kihyun responded, raising a brow. “It’s just natural. But, instead of complaining about the past, how about we find something that will make me feel better?”

Hoseok’s eyes seemingly brightened for a moment—the suggestion striking ideas in his head. He tilted his head, eyes moving to meet with Kihyun’s, a mischievous smile dancing across his pretty lips.

“Will kisses make you feel better, master?” he asked, “Kisses always make _me_ feel better.”

“Do they?” Hoseok nodded his head. Kihyun laughed, “That sounds like it might make me feel better, hm.”

Kihyun shifted on the sofa and Hoseok eagerly followed his motions, getting onto his knees, staring up at the younger man. Then, with a curl of his fingers, Kihyun motioned for the collared man to come forward.

“Come here,” he murmured, softly.

Hoseok was eager to follow the instructions given to him—scrambling into the space between the smaller man’s spread legs. Kihyun’s lips curved into a satisfied smile, before he wrapped an arm around the other man’s neck to pull him closer. And then, they were kissing—slow and steady; almost sweet.

Kihyun leaned back against the sofa, falling back onto the soft cushions, as the blond hovered over him, kissing him slowly. If there was anything better than this, after a long day of work, then Kihyun had yet to find it. His fingers curled into the older man’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Hoseok easily submitted to it.

The black-haired man’s free hand slid under the soft material of Hoseok’s shirt, running soft fingertips across the smooth expanse of skin. Hoseok exhaled softly into the kiss, before a daring part of the collared man nipped at Kihyun’s bottom lip. Kihyun groaned softly into the kiss, shifting again.

Then, he was pulling away from the kiss. Hoseok made a displeased sound, but Kihyun was tugging on him.

They moved wordlessly—Hoseok lying down on the sofa, and Kihyun quickly straddling his waist. And then, they were kissing again, this time, much less sweet and so much hungrier for each little touch.

And the heat in the room enveloped them quickly. Kihyun’s fingers moved from Hoseok’s hair to unbutton his shirt, quickly—the heat of arousal around them making him feel too suffocated for clothes. He could see Hoseok’s eyes running across his body, when a small strip of his smooth skin was revealed from beneath the crisp fabric. The blond licked his lips, and Kihyun’s eyes glinted with amusement.

He ignored the gaze, however. Again, he let their lips meet, wordlessly.

This time, it was rougher— _messier_. Kihyun’s fingers slid beneath Hoseok’s shirt, once again, and the slave dared to slip his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth; eager to soothe the heat clouding his mind. Quiet groans accompanied their movements—soft touches and rough kisses. It had Kihyun’s head spinning.

Breathless, they parted; cheeks flushed with a pretty pink shade. Kihyun’s chest heaved with every breath he took and Hoseok watched him, mirroring the movement. Then, almost as if he were embarrassed, Hoseok averted his eyes. Kihyun chuckled, softly, running his fingers affectionately through the older man’s hair.

The silence between them was peaceful, but it was Hoseok who chose to break it, first.

“Master,” Hoseok breathed, eyes earnestly meeting with Kihyun’s again. He was breathless, biting down on his lower lip—hesitant to voice anything more, before Kihyun responded to him. “Master…”

“Yes?” Kihyun’s fingers traced his jawline, brow arched and his voice gentle. Hoseok shivered at the touch, but his eyes never left Kihyun’s. The younger man exhaled, “What is it, sweet slave?”

“Master, may I…?” Hoseok swallowed, ravishing eyes running slowly down Kihyun’s body. Kihyun seemed to catch onto what the slave was trying to say, before he managed to get the words out of his mouth. Still, he waited patiently for Hoseok to voice his desire. “Master, may I have you?”

Kihyun’s fingers tugged at the collar around the older man’s neck, studying his expression, silently. Hoseok held his breath, waiting for the younger man to voice his decision. A smirk graced Kihyun’s lips—Hoseok licked his lips.

“How do you want me?”

Hoseok’s eyes seemingly shook, a lingering projection of confusion, when he glanced up. Quiet and almost uncertain, the blond spoke, “You’re letting me decide, master?”

“I’m asking you,” Kihyun replied, running his thumb over the blond’s lips. Hoseok held his breath, lashes fluttering, and Kihyun continued, “I’ll let you make the decisions, this time, sweet slave.”

The collared man’s lips parted, “… right here, like this,” he replied. Kihyun waited. Hoseok exhaled, “Please?”

No other words were needed.

In silence, they moved.

Undressing was a familiar motion they had moved through so many times before—it was almost natural to strip down to nothing in front of one another. Their clothes were haphazardly discarded on the floor, and then the older man was eagerly pushing Kihyun to bend over the arm of the sofa. Hoseok was always so eager to touch, and Kihyun always found it more than captivating—lovable, even.

They were quick. Kihyun reached into the space between the sofa cushions, pulling out the small bottle of lubrication hidden there, handing it to the blond. There was the quiet clicking sound of the bottle opening and closing, before Kihyun felt Hoseok’s fingers pressing against his entrance, accompanied with harsh breathing in his ear.

Hoseok wrapped an arm around his waist, “Is this fine, master?”

Kihyun made a quiet sound of approval before Hoseok’s fingers were slowly pushing into him.

The stretch from the older man’s fingers had Kihyun’s breath hitching at the back of throat. Hoseok curled his fingers, teasingly pressing at his prostate. Kihyun’s body nearly trembled at the touch, a shameless moan falling from his lips. His knuckles turned white when he gripped into the material of the sofa to ground himself.

Hoseok added another finger, pushing it into Kihyun, beside the finger he had eased in, previously. Kihyun exhaled a soft moan, pushing his hips back against the older man’s fingers. From behind him, Hoseok licked his lips in anticipation, erection curving prettily against his stomach—eager to please his master.

It seemed they must have been on the same wavelength, because when Hoseok withdrew his fingers from inside of the younger man, Kihyun was moving to push him back against the sofa.

Then, Kihyun was straddling his lap, a hand reaching a hand behind himself to guide Hoseok’s cock into his hole. He parted his lips in a low moan, when the older man’s girth stretched him out. Hoseok’s hands gripped onto his hips, when he pushed himself down onto his cock, taking his entire length in one smooth motion.

The blond bit down harshly on his lower lip, muffling the moan threatening to escape.

Lust-hazed eyes raised to meet with Hoseok’s eyes—the blond took a sharp breath, fingers digging into Kihyun’s hips. It was bound to bruise the next day, but in the heat of the moment, neither of them could find it in themselves to care. And then, they were kissing, again—messy and needy—as Kihyun began to roll his hips against Hoseok’s, eliciting low, breathless moans into their kisses.

Drunk on arousal, Kihyun’s hands placed themselves on Hoseok’s shoulders, bracing himself as he fucked himself down against the older man’s cock, broken moans escaping his lips, despite his attempt to muffle them with Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok wrapped an arm around him, pulling him flush against his body, thrusting his hips up to meet with every roll of Kihyun’s hips, grunting with every deep push of his dick into Kihyun’s tight heat.

Gasping when Hoseok’s cock pushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, Kihyun wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. He parted his lips in a loud moan, at a particularly harder thrust of Hoseok’s hips.

He was on the verge of trembling, blunt fingernails digging into the blond’s shoulders.

 _“Just like that,”_ he whispered, harshly against Hoseok’s ear, _“Yes_ , don’t stop.”

Hoseok obeyed—he had always been so good at following Kihyun’s orders—fucking into him with reckless abandon.

Kihyun’s climax struck him—electrifying and _so hot_ ; a wave of heat running across his body and leaving him trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His hole clenched around Hoseok’s cock and, with a few more deep thrusts of his hips, the older man’s orgasm shortly followed his. Hoseok pushed himself deeper inside of Kihyun, spilling his cum into the younger man’s hole.

When he pulled out, his cum dripped from Kihyun’s hole and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the obscene vision, until Kihyun was kissing him, softly.

Then, in silence, Kihyun rested against him. There was a perfect sort of tranquility as they stayed pressed against on another—silence, with nothing save soft breaths. It lasted several peaceful minutes as they caught their breaths.

And moments later, it was Hoseok who broke the silence.

“Master,” Hoseok called, softly. Kihyun hummed, from where he laid against the older man’s chest, allowing the slave to continue speaking. “Do you feel better, now?”

Quiet laughter escaped Kihyun’s lips, a light of endearment dancing in his eyes. His lips curved into a smile.

“Yes,” he replied, “I feel much better, now. Thank you, Hoseok.”

The slave beamed, proudly. He wrapped his arms around his master, squeezing him in a hug.

Then, in a faint whisper, he spoke, “That’s good… your happiness means everything to me, master.”

Kihyun smiled, burying his face into the older man’s chest.

“My happiness is whenever you are happy,” Kihyun said, letting his eyes slowly flutter shut, “As long as you’re happy, I will be. It’s always been like that.”

“Ever since the beginning, master?” the slave’s eyes seemed to twinkle, and though Kihyun couldn’t see it, he could feel the smile radiating from the older man. It returned him to a time when he was eighteen years of age, and his cheeky uncle had brought home a boy for him to call his own for his birthday. His mother hadn’t been very pleased with the gift, but Kihyun’s eyes brightened at the thought of a new friend. Seven years later, they tread something beyond the fine line between friendship and _something more_.

Kihyun nodded his head, smile never leaving his lips.

“You were the best gift I could have ever asked for, Hoseok. Yes, ever since the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, teasingly tormenting others actually also sometimes results in self-torment. but, that's Fine. thanks for the sudden burst of inspiration, k- love u :DDDD
> 
> you can find me on twitter @yuseokki and maybe, someday, you'll cause a disaster like this, too! :DDDD


End file.
